Time to change
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Fuji would do everything for Tezuka. He would even defy the laws of time to get together with him. He can take many hardbreaks but now Tezuka dates Ryoma he starts to break. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who read this. Thank you for reading.

Most of these stories will be discontinued for a while. I will restart them when I finished an old one. I however can continue one of these stories so please go to my poll and vote pretty pretty please.

Thank you for reading^^

* * *

"Fuji, you'll be playing singles two next match."

Fuji beamed. HE was happy with his singles two position. He always aimed for that position somewhere not too far behind Tezuka but never above him. He never considered himself higher than Tezuka though many people said he might be as good a tennis player if he put his soul in it. He liked admiring Tezuka. At first he admired Tezuka from afar, next he admired Tezuka from a little closer, then he got his heart broken and did he start again. He didn't even really like tennis with a passion like Tezuka or any other player for that matter. He loved watching it. He didn't dare to play it at first. He had seen more children who tried to play.

They got mocked because they were still young and got crushed afterwards.

He looked frail as it was and between all those older stronger boys he would surely be just a nuisance.

Tezuka had changed that. Tezuka had looked old for his age and he had crushed everyone who dared to oppose him. He didn't care who opposed him he thought of everyone as an equally good player.

Fuji fell in love. Fuji fell in love with his honest and passionate play style. Fuji fell in love with his aura that demanded respect even from people older.

Tezuka was loved by everyone. He got love confessions from too many girls to count.

Fuji didn't think he had a chance as a boy but he still asked. He got rejected but not because he was a boy. Fuji had tears streaming down his face when he ran home he had locked himself in the attic in an old standing clock. He had fallen asleep there. As soon as he woke up he saw new possibilities.

"Fujiko are you alright?"

"Saa."

"Ooishi, Fujiko is spacing out again."

Ooishi was worried instantly. "Is something wrong? Did you get enough sleep? Is something bothering you? If something is bothering you, you can always tell us. You know that right?"

Fuji chuckled. "I know." He started to walk to class knowing he would probably space out again. Fuji had tried to not push it he tried to be a friend first. He didn't understand how it was possible Echizen got all of Tezuka's attention. He was jealous. He was lucky he was so smart he understood everything very fast so he didn't really have to pay attention during class. He would catch up later at home. He would catch up with school and then he would practice tennis. People thought it came natural. It didn't he worked hard every day. He worked even harder now Echizen came to join the team. He probably worked harder than Kaidoh.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home. You're home early today."

"We couldn't practice because of the rain."

"I see. Are you going to practice this afternoon again?"

"Yes."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes I'm amazed how you do it. Only you can pull of something like that."

Fuji smiled at his older sister. His parents weren't home that often so his sister was as good as his mother.

Yumiko and Yuuta were the only two who knew almost all his secrets.

"Shuusuke, I have to work in Osaka for a week can you take care of yourself that time?"

"Off course nee-san."

Yumiko smiled at her youngest brother. "You're acting too responsible for your age." She said stroking he baby brother's hair.

Shuusuke chuckled. "Am I?"

"You are." She chuckled. "Oh yes your Yuuta is coming home."

"Aniki is coming home?" Shuusuke opened his eyes and a mischievous glint could be seen in them

"Yes but only this evening."

"Saa, then maybe I should cut practice short."

"I'm sure he would love to practice with you."

Shuusuke chuckled before walking to the court in his back yard. He found that the only advantage of having rich parents.

His parents had a huge garden but they didn't do anything with it because they weren't ever at home.

Yuuta and Shuusuke had spent their entire summer creating court in this garden. After that they created a small corner where their sister could read her books and could watch the two of them play.

That was before Shuusuke had confessed to Tezuka. Before he first cracked his heart.

Tezuka told him he was too young.

Shuusuke had cried himself to sleep in that old clock.

That clock had somehow heard his wish.

Shuusuke would be two years older until he wished to return to his normal age. So he was fourteen at school and twelve at home. He was smart so skipping two grades hadn't been a problem he just never told anyone he officially only was twelve. The first time he had changed his age he had been so scared. He had cried and ran downstairs to find his older brother and sister.

They hadn't believed a word of what he said, not until he cried out he wanted to be his own age again.

He had turned back to his little nine year old self again.

Yuuta couldn't believe his eyes and Yumiko almost fell of her chair.

Yumiko had asked how he did that.

Fuji had explained he didn't know how. He told them he fell asleep in the old clock and woke up like that. He told them he cried because Tezuka rejected him. He told them Tezuka rejected him because he was too young.

Yumiko came with the idea it might be because he really wished to be older.

Yuuta said it was ridiculous.

Yumiko argued with him that the entire fact Fuji could become older like that was ridiculous.

Fuji had a crazy idea at that moment. He thought that if he worked hard enough he might be able to skip two grades. That he might be able to become the same age as Tezuka at school and return to his normal self at home. He came with the crazy idea to skip two grades and go to the same school as Tezuka. He would practice tennis he would practice what he saw. He would become an amazing player Tezuka could love. A player that could win without having to fight like a crazy maniac. He would play with grace and elegance. He would be like an angel.

* * *

Fuji hit the ball back to the wall and ran to the left before hitting the ball back again.

Yuuta hadn't hated Fuji. He hated the fact he was called the little brother of someone who's younger than he is. He hated the fact that his brother reached a higher level in less time. They got along great when it didn't have to do with tennis.

Fuji was his little twelve year self again.

Yuuta smiled at his little brother. "Shuusuke."

"ANIKI!" Fuji said happy. "Want to practice with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Fuji walked to school the same calm manner he always did. He wouldn't even have to be there if it wasn't for tennispractice. He froze however when he saw Tezuka.

Tezuka was early that was nothing strange.

Echizen however was hardly ever early. He usually was late.

Fuji wouldn't even mind if they were practicing together or talking. But they were kissing. He felt his whole world crash at that point. He felt every little bit of hope he had left fall on the ground. His eyes were wide open and everyone who took the effort to look at those stunning eyes would see the tears. Fuji turned around and ran away from the school he didn't know where his feet were dragging him but he ran and ran until he had no energy to run left anymore. He was standing opposed to the metro. He didn't care what metro it was he bought a ticket and got in. He was leaning against the window, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. When he got out he didn't even know where he was. He slumped down on the first bench he saw and stared at the sky. The rain made it hard to see it difference between what had been tears and what had been rainsdrops.

"Fuji Shuusuke?" A surprised voice asked.

Fuji looked up and made sure to close his eyes so you couldn't see they were red and puffy. "Kirihara?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?'

Fuji smiled. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"Time."

"Time?" Kirihara asked surprised. "What is there to think about time? It just comes and goes nothing you can do about it so no reason to think about it."

"What if you could change time?"

Kirihara looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Never mind then."

"Don't you have practice today?"

"I decided to skip." Fuji answered. "I think I'll buy some ice-cream. I heard you can buy wasabi ice-cream here."

Kirihara froze. "That sounds disgusting."

"It's really good."

"Feel like practicing with us?"

"Sorry?"

"You have your tennis gear." Kirihara said bored. "So would you like to practice with Rikkaidai today?"

"Saa."

Kirihara smirked and pulled Fuji with him.

* * *

"Akaya you're late." Yukimura said in a sugar sweet voice. He didn't even bother to turn around until he saw all club members stare at Akaya. "Why are you stopped practicing, continue." He said deadly serious. He then turned and saw Fuji stand next to a clearly nervous Kirihara. "Fuji Shuusuke?"

"Yes?"

"What brings you here?" Yukimura asked surprised.

"I was bored." Fuji said with a smile. "Then Kirihara-kun offered me to practice with you today. It might kill my boredom."

Yukimura smiled evilly. "Then you're also late. 50 laps the both of you."

Fuji started without protesting and ran the laps without any effort.

Yukimura could hardly believe Fuji so easily did as he said but decided he was okay with it he would make Fuji regret coming here. He always thought the tensai would be stubborn and teasing but he guessed he was wrong.

"100 sit-ups and then I want practice matches." Yukimura said. He could just normally talk and everyone seemed to hear it.

Kirihara ran to Fuji and offered to do their sit ups together and have a practice match.

Fuji smiled and agreed.

Yukimura looked at the happy Kirihara. "It might be a good thing Fuji came."

Sanada looked up. "What makes you say that?"

"Akaya had been depressed the past few weeks his tennis has been off. He seems okay now."

As soon as Fuji and Kirihara started their match people stopped and watched.

"4-0. Fuji serve."

Yukimura looked amused. "Fuji plays a lot more serious now then when he played Niou. He also plays a lot better."

Sanada was slightly thrown off guard by the compliment his captain gave someone from another team.

"Akaya also plays better than he did in weeks. He will improve."

"He's going to get crushed." Marui said.

"Why aren't you having a practice match?" Yukimura said in a velvety voice.

Somehow everyone seemed to have heard and started their matches again.

"6-0. Game set Match Fuji."

Kirihara was panting. "I thought you never crushed your opponents."

Fuji now realized he had indeed completely crushed Kirihara. "I'm sorry wanna play again."

Kirihara smirked. "Only if you give it your all again."

Fuji smiled. "Saa."

"Oh I would have to ask Buchou."

"It's fine." Yukimura said smiling happily. "But first could I borrow him for a moment."

Kirihara nodded.

Yukimura led Fuji t the side of the courts were a lot less people were. "We cured your boredom now cure my curiosity. Why aren't you at Seigaku?"

"Saa." Fuji would never confess the answer to this question to anyone.

"And what changed with your playing style?"

"Saa." Fuji didn't really know the answer himself. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of his anger. Was it even anger? Disappointment maybe.

Yukimura chuckled. "You're not going to answer right?"

Fuji smiled. "Saa."

"Okay run 80 laps and start your match with Akaya."

Somehow the way Yukimura said Akaya started Fuji's thought again as to why he was even here.

Tezuka called Echizen, Ryoma. Tezuka never called Fuji, Shuusuke. Tezuka never really paid much attention to Fuji at all while he spends an abnormal amount of time to turn Echizen in a better player.

Fuji clenched his fist how could he have missed it? Now he thought about it all the signs had been there.

Yukimura watched as Fuji ran.

Fuji might not show it on the outside but he was rather upset and Yukimura could sense it.

Yukimura noticed something had happened but he didn't know what.

* * *

"Where's Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

Kikumaru looked sad. "Where's Fujiko!" He whined to Ooishi.

"It's not like him to miss practice." Taka said worried.

Tezuka sighed. "20 laps everyone."

Ryoma was bored he hit the ball towards Kikumaru but Kikumaru was distracted.

* * *

If you like it please vote at the poll. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi^^

Well I decided to finish all chapters I had a part from and update them all at once.

Yes I know this story is officially on hold but I'm bad at not doing things when I said I wouldn't do them. Anyways hope you like it^^

* * *

Fuji followed his classes as normal he was late that morning but he still followed his classes.

Eiji looked surprised at his classmate. "Ne Fujiko why were you late! Why didn't you come to practice? Is something wrong?"

Fuji smiled brightly. "I'm fine."

They walked to afternoon practice together.

"Where were you this morning?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"I met a demon who offered to play tennis with me and I couldn't refuse."

Tezuka knew he wouldn't get a clear answer. "Fuji 50 laps for missing practice."

Fuji spoke no more he just started running.

Taka-san noticed Fuji's behavior was off. He decided to do something about it as fast as humanly possible.

"Practice matches." Tezuka said. "Inui."

"Yes Tezuka." Inui got his notebook. "Kawamura and Momoshiro. Kikumaru and Echizen. Kaidoh and me. Fuji and Tezuka. Ooishi and Arai."

Everyone nodded and moved to their courts.

"Tezuka."

"Fuji."

"I heard you and Echizen have a relationship."

"We have."

Fuji felt his heart being torn once again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Let's begin. Rough or Smooth."

"Smooth."

"Rough. I'll serve first." Fuji said. He positioned himself at the baseline and started with a normal serve. He played a lot more serious than normal and most people didn't even notice.

Kawamura who just won his match noticed.

"5 games all. Fuji to serve."

Fuji served a normal but fast serve.

Tezuka returned.

Fuji returned.

Tezuka used his Tezuka zone.

Fuji being the genius he was broke the Tezuka zone without too much effort. He scored the point.

"15-love."

"Fuji might actually beat Tezuka."

"There's no chance right?"

"Fuji always held back."

"He still is. He hasn't used any of his counters."

"This is very unlike Fuji."

"30-love."

Fuji smiled, he still seemed awfully relaxed.

Inui choked. "I never knew he was holding back this much."

"What do you mean?" Ooishi asked worried.

"I always thought he played with about 70% of his true strength but he seems to be still holding back and he plays far better than usual. He probably only played with about 30% of his true skill."

"That's terrifying." Someone whispered.

"It is." Momo agreed.

"40-15"

"Only one more point and Fuji has this game."

"Neither one of them lost serve yet."

"The next game decides everything."

"Maybe it'll become a tiebreak."

"Game Fuji. 6-5. Tezuka to serve."

Fuji looked at Tezuka. He sighed he had given up everything for that person. He had lost everything. He will win something. He will win this match.

Tezuka served.

"Tsubame geishi." Someone whispered.

"love-15."

Tezuka frowned. "You're unusually serious."

"Saa."

"15 all."

Fuji returned the ball and smiled happily. "Are you happy?"

Tezuka looked surprised.

"15-30."

"It isn't over yet right?" Fuji smirked. "I haven't seen the zero shiki yet."

Tezuka thought Fuji wouldn't be able to return it anyway.

Fuji easily returned the drop shot leaving Tezuka amazed.

"15-40."

"Tezuka just couldn't react to that."

"One more point and Fuji wins."

"I always knew Fuji was an amazing player but I never saw this coming."

"G-game Fuji. 7-5. Fuji wins." The referee called.

"It was a good game, wasn't it Tezuka?"

"Hn." Tezua confirmed.

Fuji shook Tezuka's hand and left. He still had the strange aching feeling. He felt himself cracking every time he looked at Tezuka. He couldn't play like this. He would fall and break. He walked towards the locker room. He locked himself in one of the shower stalls.

"Kunimitsu."

"Ryoma."

"Does it bother you you lost?"

"It was a good match."

"Do you like Fuji senpai?"

"No."

Ryoma chuckled. "Isn't he important for the team?"

"He's a good player."

"But?"

"He's just an important player to the team. I'll only ever like you."

Ryoma smirked and wrapped his arms around his captain.

Fuji slid down against the wall. He couldn't believe this. All this time he had thought his captain was his friend. He never thought he would be reduced to the tensai. He was of course a genius but people only saw him as that. He wanted to cry like the twelve year old boy he was.

* * *

"Shuusuke. I'm so glad you called. It was getting bored."

"Ne nee-chan, would it be possible for me to transfer. Our parents don't mind either way."

"Why would you want to?"

"I think it would be interesting."

"Where would you want to go?"

"I don't know yet."

"Talk about it with Yuuta."

"Sure."

Fuji called his older brother. "Aniki."

Yuuta looked surprised. "Why do you call me?"

"Would it be okay for me to transfer?"

"Transfer where to?"

Mizuki looked up. "You're not going to transfer, right Yuuta?"

Yuuta shook his head and signaled to Mizuki to be silent. "Why?"

"Wouldn't it be interesting?"

"As long as you don't come to St. Rudolph."

"Don't worry I won't."

Mizuki raised an interested eyebrow. He however was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

"Where's Fuji?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"He was so serious yesterday. He isn't even at practice today."

"He wasn't at practice yesterday morning either." Someone corrected.

"You're right."

"I'm sorry I'm late." Fuji said walking on the courts as if nothing happened.

"That's unusual for you." Ooishi said. "Did something happen?"

"Saa."

"Fuji, 20 laps."

Fuji started running without protesting.

People started to whisper once again. They wanted to know what their tensai was up to. They saw something was off but they couldn't place it.

Kikumaru who was playing against Ryoma suddenly stopped mid-serve. "He hasn't teased anyone since yesterday. He doesn't hold back. He smiles weird."

"What?" Ryoma asked surprised.

"Ochibi, do you think Fujiko is depressed?"

"Don't think so." Ryoma answered bored.

Ooishi who heard this was immediately worried about their tensai.

* * *

Fuji looked at his empty house. He didn't feel like being alone right now. "Well might as well go to the street courts." He said to himself. He didn't care about the things around him like he usually did and for once that was a good thing. If he had been paying attention he had seen Ryoma and Tezuka sitting next to each other on a bench in one of the most unromantic dates ever.

"Fuji."

Fuji smiled brightly. "Hi."

The entire Fudomine team was facing him.

"You're not here very often are you?" Kamio asked.

"I was looking for an opponent."

"That's not like you either." Kamio replied.

"You know Ann-chan heard from Momo that you beat Tezuka. I thought you would always let Tezuka win. But that's stupid if you're the better player. Momo also said your playstyle was off yesterday. He isn't very observant so it must've been pretty obvious. You must've played like the Devil from Rikkaidai."

"What do you mean Ann heard it from Momoshiro!" Kamio yelled. "Why is she still talking to him?" Kamio started ranting about Momoshiro and Ann.

"You're looking for an opponent as well?" Fuji then asked Tachibana.

"Sure." Tachibana smirked. "I want to play against you now you've beat Tezuka. I want you to play as serious as you played against Tezuka."

Fuji smiled. "Saa."

The match was wonderful to see with Fuji easily winning.

"You still didn't give it your all." Tachibana panted.

"Saa."

A chuckle stopped the conversation. "Ore-sama is impressed. Ore-sama used to think Tezuka was a strong player but it's only because you let him shine."

Fuji looked surprised.

"Ore-sama thinks it's ridiculous that you hold back, it makes Tezuka look good but it makes you look terrible."

"Does it now?" Fuji asked. "Saa."

"Ore-sama thinks you should go to a school that will make you shine. Hyoutei will always welcome you."

Fuji smiled brightly. "I will consider it."

Atobe had to do everything in his power to not let his mouth drop to the ground.

Tachibana looked surprised. "You will?"

"Saa." Fuji said with his usual smiling mask. "I should be going home." It wasn't like anyone expected him but still. He didn't like where this conversation as going.

Tachibana looked how Fuji left with a confused expression.

* * *

Fuji was staring at the many folders his sister had sent him.

She wanted him to carefully pick the school he was transferring to.

"Fudomine seems nice." Fuji said playing with the folder. "So does Rikkaidai." He sighed. "I'm just not sure if I even want to play tennis anymore." He looked at some of the other schools. "Shitenhouji seems nice. But I would have to travel far." He thought about Shiraishi. He had played serious. He had thought that he couldn't play more serious than that. Well he had believed that until he played against Kirihara. He chuckled he might be able to win from Shiraishi like he was now. He somehow wanted to try and somehow he didn't want to. He felt like he had disappointed Tezuka there. He had felt guilty and he hated himself. He had considered that might be the reason why Tezuka preferred Echizen but he knew that wasn't it.

Tezuka had liked Echizen better anyways.

Fuji opened his eyes. "Why isn't he too young? I was." Fuji noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"I'm transferring."

"But but but you can't!" Kikumaru whined.

"Saa."

Kikumaru looked at Fuji shocked.

"What's the matter?" Ooishi asked as he saw the two approaching the courts.

"Fuji says he's transferring." Kikumaru wailed.

The entire tennisclub looked at Fuji.

"Is that true?" Tezuka asked Fuji with a stern look upon his face.

Fuji smiled as usual when he replied. "Yes."

Tezuka looked at Fuji but didn't reply for a while. "You still have to hand over your resignation form."

"Ah yes." Fuji said getting it from his bag. "Here you go." Fuji smiled brightly. "I should get going I still have to prepare some things."

"Why are you leaving?" Kawamura asked. "Did you play serious the last two days because you're leaving?"

Noone had asked Fuji why.

Fuji paused. "Saa." He said after a while and continued walking towards the school building.

Ryuuzaki had looked from a distance and raised her eyebrow. She saw a lot of things and she also saw that Fuji had looked at Tezuka when he had announced it. She had seen Tezuka didn't reply any different than he usually did. She also saw how it had hurt Fuji. But she doubted if that was the reason why Fuji left. Better she wouldn't be able to believe it if that was it.

* * *

"Senri, you're out of it."

"Kippei called yesterday." Chitose said. "He said Fuji would think about going to Hyoutei."

"He probably was joking." Shiraishi answered.

"Kippei, said it didn't look like that."

"Fuji, is a good actor."

"Yuushi, said that as well." Kenya said doubtful. "He said something was seriously strange."

"Maybe he and his boyfriend broke up." Koharu said jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"For as far as I know the only one Fuji has ever been interested in is his little brother." Senri chuckled.

Shiraishi looked at them a bit absentminded. He had the strange feeling this might end bad.

* * *

Atobe twirled his hair between his fingers.

"Atobe, that's not like you." Oshitari said looking at how Atobe was mismanaging his hair.

"Usu." Kabaji agreed

"Kabaji, agrees with other people." Gakuto squealed.

"Fuji was probably joking." Oshitari said not believing it himself. "Well if he really comes to Hyoutei…"

"Ore-sama will welcome him with open arms."

"I'll gekokujou him."

Taki turned around. "Where did you come from?"

"Hmp." Hiyoshi turned his head away. "I've been here the entire time."

Jirou yawned. "Fuji-san, won't come to hyoutei."

"What why not?"

"He will go to some other school and quit tennis. Or just like fudoumine."

Oshitari looked thoughtfully. "He might yes. But that leaves the question as to why he's leaving Seigaku, if he's leaving Seigaku at all."

Jirou looked tired. "He liked Tezuzka."

Oshitari looked surprised. "How… why?"

"But the brat is dating Tekuka." Atobe said.

"Fuji is jealous?" Choutarou asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Shishido said careless.

Oshitari looked thoughtful. "But it's more like Fuji to be happy for Tezuka."

"He should realize he never confessed." Gakuto said annoyed. "He didn't right?"

"For as far as we know not." Oshitari said thoughtful. "But if he did."

"He didn't." Shishido said annoyed now.

"It's a hypothesis."Oshitari said. "Why would he have been rejected?"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it^^pretty pretty please review^^


	3. pairing vote

A little note:

I have no clue who Fuji will end up with I have the following suggestions please tell me your opinions before the fourth chapter (whenever that'll be)

Fuji x kirihara

Fuji x Yukimura

Fuji x Shiraishi

Fuji x Jirou

Fuji x Tachibana

Fuji x Atobe

If you have an interesting other suggestion please also add it I'll add the character in the story but they probably won't end up together.

Anyways I'm working on the story now^^

Next chapter will explain a bit

Much love little angel of the sea


End file.
